mamottelollipopfandomcom-20200214-history
Sexy Legend of Hot Spring Bath?!
Sexy Legend of Hot Spring Bath?! is the fourth overall chapter of the manga Mamotte! Lollipop. Summary Nina, Zero and Ichî are all at a hot spring resort, having won tickets from a lottery. However, Gô, Rokka, Forte, and Sun have also won tickets and are accompanying them. Zero and Ichî assure Nina not to worry since they are there for her. The three go their separate ways to change into their yukata. Nina puts on her yukata, and Rokka puts on her own mature and risqué yukata, saying that Ichî will surely fall for her if he sees her wearing that. Nina is dead set against it, and shows Rokka a child’s yukata with a bear on it, which Rokka ends up wearing instead. Nina wonders what Ichî will say about how she looks and catches up with Zero, Ichî and Gô, who were waiting for her. Nina thinks to herself how attractive Zero and Ichî look, and Rokka suddenly attacks Ichî from behind in a hug. Ichî tells Nina that she looks cute in her yukata, Rokka worriedly asking Ichî if he thinks she looks cute, and he assures her that she does. Rokka and Nina head for the women’s baths and Ichî, Gô and Zero head for the men’s, Rokka changing her mind at the last second and tagging along with Ichî. Nina is forced to pick Rokka up and drag her along with her to the women’s baths. Meanwhile, Forte is asking Sun if she actually gave him a girl’s yukata instead of a boy’s. Sun assures him that this is not the case, and the two head to the separate baths. As Forte heads for the men’s baths, he is stopped by a woman who points him to the women’s baths. A humiliated Forte flees, cursing Sun for lying to him. In the women’s baths, Nina marvels over the springs. Rokka agrees that it is indeed amazing, adding a quip about Nina’s small breasts. Nina hugs her chest self-consciously and Rokka dotes over her good looks. Nina suddenly notices that Sun is there as well, playing with her rubber ducks. Sun assures Nina that she is relaxing and that Nina needn’t worry about being attacked. As Rokka (who is now back in her child form) plays with Sun and her toy ducks, Nina notices a sign mentioning a legend which states that if you look into the nearby Haruyama lake, you will see the reflection of your soul mate. Nina finds this romantic, and wonders who her soul mate is, Ichî and Zero being the first to come to mind. She quickly gets rid of the image, telling herself that it is not necessarily one of those two, when suddenly she realizes that she has wandered over into the men’s baths. She hides behind a rock and hears Zero talking to Ichî, realizing that the two boys and Gô. She gets up to sneak away, heading in the opposite direction, only to discover a group of “macho guys” blocking the way. She hides behind the rock again, finding herself trapped between the two groups. Ichî notices something moving behind the rock where Nina is, and approaches. Nina is getting very worried now, knowing that Ichî will no doubt find her. Before Ichî can get to her, however, a naked, adult Rokka jumps out from underneath the water, hugging Ichî and expressing her joy to see that the baths are actually connected. Gô rushes towards Rokka, prying her off of Ichî and scolding Ichî, who defends himself. Gô becomes worried, concerned with how he is supposed to tell his master, Rokka’s father, about this. Nina, forgetting about the fact that she is in the boy’s baths, steps out from behind the rocks and scolds Rokka, reminding her that she is currently in her adult form, though Rokka fails to see the issue. When the boys notice Nina, she runs away, but her leg cramps up and she starts to drown. Zero scoops her out of the water, asking her if she is all right. As Nina assures him that she is okay, her towel falls off, and everything goes silent (by this point Sun has also randomly appeared). Nina screams, slapping Zero and saying that now she can never get married. Zero, angry about being slapped, points out that it doesn’t matter if he saw her chest, seeing as there was nothing to look at anyway. The next panel is of a teddy bear who explains that the following is too graphic to be seen, and we are only able to read Zero’s screams of pain. Back in her room, Nina is hugging her pillow, blushing furiously and thinking about how she will never be able to forgive Zero. Outside of her room, Zero assures Ichî to just ignore her and come play ping pong with him. Ichî relents, and they tell Nina through the door that they will be playing ping pong if she needs them. Nina insists that she doesn’t care, but eventually peaks her head out of the shoji, shocked to see Ichî sitting outside, having not left. She slams the shoji shut, asking Ichî why he hasn’t left, and Ichî responds that he could not leave her alone. He goes onto to say that Zero usually says whatever is on his mind and is often misunderstood, and that Zero actually wants to do everything in his power to protect Nina. Nina asks Ichî how he could possibly know that, and Ichî explains that it is because he understands everything about Zero. Nina exits her room, saying that she will go play ping pong with the others, and Ichî direct her to where the room is. Nina thanks him, walking away and halting when someone approaches her. Meanwhile, Zero is playing ping pong with kid Rokka (and losing), who comments that he sucks. She complains that it is boring without Ichî, and Gô tells her that it is time for bed. Zero wonders if Nina is still angry with him, and heads outside, Ichî stopping him to ask if he and Nina have made up yet. Zero tells Ichî that Nina never came, and Ichî explains that Nina had gone off to play table tennis with the rest of them. Worried that something bad has happened the two go off to look for her, Zero running ahead of Ichî to go find Nina. Nina is outside near the like, snapping out of a trance and wondering how she got out here. She covers here ears, screaming when she hears a sound, but the noise suddenly stops. She looks down at the lake and sees her reflection staring back at her, and then, Zero’s. She turns around to see Zero, who is relieved that nothing has happened to her. Nina asks what Zero is doing there and what that noise was. Zero explains that he doesn’t know what the noise was, but Forte was here and decided to beat him up just in case. Unbeknownst to Zero and Nina, Forte had actually lured Nina out with his hypnosis spell, hoping to capture her. Zero states that he is tired after running around so much, and Nina is unsure as to what he means, wondering if perhaps he had been searching for her, even though they fought. She remembers what Ichî said about Zero wanting to protect her, and she and Zero suddenly apologize at the same time. Nina is confused, and Zero simply states that he was apologizing since Nina was upset, and tells her that they should just head inside. Nina realizes that Zero also wanted to make up, and laughs happily, following Zero back inside. As she and Zero head back inside and Nina suggests the two play table tennis, Nina suddenly notices a sign saying “Haruyama Lake”, the name of the lake connected to the legend of seeing your soul mate’s reflection in its waters. Nina contemplates this, figuring that it must be impossible. Later, back inside, Zero brags about having beaten Nina in ping pong ten times in a row. A furious Nina thinks to herself that she was right, and that Zero clearly could not be the one destined for her. Meanwhile, Ichî stands to the side, slightly piqued with the fact that the two were back to arguing. Category:Mamotte! Lollipop Category:Chapters